


Scent Memories

by salixbabylon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-08
Updated: 2006-10-08
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salixbabylon/pseuds/salixbabylon
Summary: The smell of graveyards triggers memories from Remus' past and present.





	Scent Memories

**Author's Note:**

> For the [pervy_werewolf](http://pervy-werewolf.livejournal.com/)'s Third Annual Howl-O-Ween challenge, "graveyards" prompt. And with tons of thanks to my lovely [bitofaspaz](http://bitofaspaz.livejournal.com/) who betaed. *smooch*

There was something rather pleasant about graveyards, Remus thought, as he sat down and leaned against a headstone. It wasn't so much the Dark Creature thing as much as it was that the dead were quiet, peaceful and nonjudgmental. Additionally, his walk here from Hogwarts was one of the few occasions he got any time to himself, guaranteed to be undisturbed. Even alone in his quarters one never knew when all hell would break loose with the students.

Furthermore, the Hogsmede cemetery didn't house anyone Remus had known personally, which was nice. He'd spent an inordinate amount of time in graveyards, burying his parents while he was at school and then so many friends during the war. Wars. Those cemeteries weren't relaxing, but this one was like a park, a park full of history. Which brought back memories of his youth, of course. The wolf and dog playing hide-and-go-seek amongst the headstones, although those were more scent-memories and a sense of play than anything concrete.

Remus stretched out, leaning his head against stone worked far more intricately than its years would suggest – Impermeable spells kept the lettering fresh unlike in Muggle cemeteries. He let his mind wander; this was the one place he could let his guard down and indulge his senses freely. The smells and sights and sounds and memories aroused all his senses, and aroused other things as well.

He gave a quick look around, considering for a moment before sliding his hands inside his robes. His eyes slowly closed. Remus teased his fingertips along his lengthening prick, pressing back into Kithwald Yoodle's headstone, hoping the dead wizard wouldn't mind.

He shifted into a more comfortable position, one hand setting a slow, indulgent rhythm on his cock while the other scratched at his nipples through the rough cloth of his robe, wandered down his belly, and settled between his legs, cupping his bollocks in a familiar grip.

Aided by the surroundings, his mind wandered to his school days, thinking on early lusts. The autumn leaves shifted his memories to more melancholic passions and unrequited lusts... Particularly his longstanding flirtation and teasing of his best friend, of Sirius... Sirius, with whom he'd never gotten involved because even as a teenager he'd known his friend was romantically bad news. Sexy as sin though, and oh so tempting the way he'd pranced around their dorm in various states of undress... Long, lean body, shaggy hair that felt softer than silk, smooth fresh skin, and an arse that made Remus' blood pound even at the age of twelve. Smelling Sirius in the bed beside him on the nights before the full moon had been the most delicious torture for Remus.

And of course it was impossible for him to think of Sirius without eventually thinking of Severus, his other adolescent crush and the secret he'd guarded almost closer than his lycanthropy. Something about the scent of one of the plants growing nearby in the graveyard brought to mind a startlingly clear image of the only person Remus had ever known who often smelled of henbane. His nose twitched, the scent growing stronger as he focused on it.

He'd always been intrigued by Severus when they were at school, his aloof mystery and air of danger. Although that fascination was of course tempered by how furious Remus had been after Severus' revenge during Remus' first teaching endeavor. But now that the war was over the man was more relaxed. The overlying bitter fury had had time to mellow and all of the intrigue that had once attracted Remus as a teenager was back.

He found himself with his hand on his prick thinking about his old schoolmate, a man who'd been wandering in and out of his life for so many years, more often than not. Remus licked his lips, scenting the herbs that smelled so like Severus and fumbled to open his robes further. The kiss of evening air was shocking on the heated flesh of his cock. He took a moment to enjoy the contrast before wrapping his fist tightly and starting a rapid stroke. The flash of pleasure made him moan aloud and the wind stirred leaves nearby, rustling restlessly.

In his mind's eye, he saw Severus. Not cold and imperious and unapproachable, but naked and flushed and aroused. A body leaner and firmer than Sirius' had been, but just as darkly tempting, with the stringy muscles of a man rather than of a youth. Remus imagined sparse black hairs on his chest and legs, and a gorgeously red cock, standing at attention and leaking just for him.

This seductive Severus was no meek flower waiting for the wolf to lay claim. No; Remus pictured them wrestling, rolling naked together, falling off the bed to the floor as they grappled for dominance, testing the strength in each other and relishing the struggle. Because it was a fantasy, Remus won easily and Severus' submission was graceful, even grateful as he was penetrated. Blissful heat clenched Remus' cock as he fucked Severus in a frenzy, both of them out of control, wild and untamed.

His cock pulsed as he jerked it hard, his climax coating his hand and dotting his robes with sticky fluid as pleasure roared through him.

Breath still ragged, Remus smiled in contentment and opened his eyes.

And promptly banged his head on Kithwald's tombstone with a loud crack he assumed was his skull and not the rock. Severus stood there, trademark smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth.

Remus tucked himself away, taking a deep breath as he determined to not be embarrassed by Severus' voyeurism. Along with the scent of henbane and maple leaves, of stone and earth, he could also smell something else, spicy and as fragrant as blood.

He grinned.

"So. You like to watch, Severus?"

A black eyebrow quirked. "I had no idea I'd be treated to such a revolting display on one of my regular ingredients collections. You're disgusting."

He laughed. "Please. You can't lie to me this close to the moon. I can smell your arousal from here."

Snape glanced at Remus' semen-covered fingers with a significant look.

He wiped his fingers on the side of Minarra Yoodle's headstone and then licked them with a delicate tongue, watching as Severus shivered inadvertently. Remus was certain he caught the sound of a stifled moan.

Stealthily Remus' fingers crept toward his wand and he murmured a charm that Vanished Severus' clothes. With a move faster than the other man could process, Remus lunged forward and bodily tackled him, sending them both to the ground with Remus straddling his legs.

He boldly met Severus' eyes, challenging, offering, and teasing all at once. He licked his lips and bent over Severus' cock, which jerked response. Remus toyed with him for a moment, warm breath washing over rosy flesh, then quickly engulfed it in the hot wet cavern of his mouth. The real thing was so very much better than his imagination had been.

Severus' hands clenched and Remus could hear his heart pounding, already so close to coming. He worked his tongue against the crown with firm strokes, slurping with abandon, reveling in the scent and taste of Snape losing control. With a deep groan Severus thrust against Remus' restraining hands and shot his come down Remus' throat.

Both men lay together, entwined, as they caught their breath. Severus struggled a bit as if to get away, but Remus held him pinned, pleased with himself for his show of dominance.

Severus glared.

"Do graveyards turn you on, Lupin?"

Remus shrugged as best he could from his position atop Severus. "Their scent reminds me of you."

"Dead things," Snape intoned.

"No," Remus contradicted. "Henbane and leaves. Solitude. And peace."

Severus looked away. "I'm not a peaceful man, Remus."

Remus wiggled upward until they were face to face. "I'm well aware of that. There's time enough for peace when we're dead."

Eyes locked, Remus leaned forward, pleased when Severus raised his head to bring their lips together with surprising sweetness.


End file.
